


Otome Games, Misunderstandings And Conclusions.

by Riren_Love



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, otome games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riren_Love/pseuds/Riren_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furihata has started playing otome games and not paying attention to his boyfriend who starts getting worried about whether Kouki still loves him or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Otome Games, Misunderstandings And Conclusions.

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble I guess. Prompt By i-smell-kyouten on tumblr.

Lately Kouki has been spending a lot of time on his android phone and whenever Akashi attempted to get his attention he would either get ignored or an empty ' _huh_ '.

 

Watching his boyfriend ' _ohh_ ing' and ' _ahh_ ing' and _giggling_ over a romantice character in a game... Akashi certainly is getting annoyed with the lack of attention to him and doesn't know what to do. _If he wants me to be romantic he could have just said it, I can give him all he wants of it so just pay attention to me._

 

_''Oh, their gonna kiss, he is gonna kiss her! Oh my god kiss her already, my heart can't take this anymore. Damn what are you waiting for?!?!?''_ Kouki says under his breath while staring at his phone with excitment. 

 

''Kouki-''

 

''Kyaaaaa!!!!!! He kissed her!!!'' Kouki yells in delight, cutting off what Akashi had been about to say. 

 

Akashi stares at the scene unfolding infront of him, a scene of his boyfriend standing up giggling and jumping around like a love sick teenager who just got confessed to be the boy she has been crushing on for months. With a sigh Akashi gets off the sofa he had been relaxing on perior to his boyfriends outburst and head towards said boyfriend.

 

''Kouki.'' Akashi says. Still receiving no responce from his lover he puts one of his hands around Furihatas waist and takes the phone from his hands with his other one.

 

''Ahh- '' Furihata starts saying but gets cut off by Akashi.

 

''Pay attention to me.'' He says.

 

''eh?'' Kouki asks dumbly.

 

''For the past few months since you found out about those games you haven't talked to me, cuddled with me or kissed me even once.'' Akashi says. ''Whenever we are togather all you do is play on your phone.'' He continues. ''Don't get me wrong, I don't mind you playing them, its just... Can't you make time for me at all?'' Akashi says, lowering his head with a pained look on his face.

 

''Sei?''

 

''Am I that bad of a lover?''

 

''Wait a- ''

 

'' I know I'm not that romantice and that I don't show my emotions alot but I thought you knew that I love you.'' He says, clutching Furihata tighter to his chest. Then a look of realization comes to his face and he says, dropping his arms from around Furihata and attempting to back away. '' Could it be you don't love me anymo- ''

 

Furihata cuts him by grabbing him by the collar of his buttondown shirt and pressing his own lips against Akashis. He parts from him for a moment.

 

''I love you. I'm sorry.'' He replies to Akashi ''I didn't know that I was making you feel neglected. I started playing those games during the time you got busy with work to pass time, I guess somewhere along the line I got addicted and I'm really sorry, I love you, I love you alot. '' Furihata finishes, hugging Akashi closer to his chest, cupping his face and kissing him lovingly with so much passion that when they parted both felt winded trying hard to breath.

 

''No more ignoring?'' Akashi asks.

 

''No more ignoring.'' Furihata replies, smiling fondly at him.

 

He takes Akashis hand into his, interlocking their fingers together and heads to the bedroom lips still locked with each other.

 

There, Furihata takes off his clothes piece by piece then lays on the bed smiling towards his lover and motioning for him to join him. That night Akashi slowly and passionately makes love to Furihata, watching with a fond smile all of Furihatas pleasure filled expressions.

 

At the end of the night, they lay in each others arms with Akashi whispering sweet nothing in his lovers ears.

 

''I love you. Kouki.'' Akashi whispers, feeling his eyelids droop, sleep slowly taking him into its embrace.

 

''I love you too, Sei.'' Furihata replies, casting a kiss on his sleeping boyfriends parted lips before succumbing to slumber himself, thinking of how to spend the day with his lover the next day.


End file.
